


Oversized Sweaters And Mini Skirts Suit Him

by PassThe_Mayo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Gay, M/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, implied anxiety and panic attacks, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo





	Oversized Sweaters And Mini Skirts Suit Him

I am rewriting this story too. I think I'm going to rewrite a lot of my works so sorry to those who wanted chapter six. I promise I will try to update everything as best I can with my work schedule and school. I know for a fact I will have all the time in the world during the first month of my summer vacation so please be patient and please please please do not try to rush me. I'm trying my hardest to write these stories and I'm trying to have it make sense and I'm trying to make it all enjoyable for everyone. I appreciate everyone who read the original story and I will attempt to save some of the aspects of the story but I cannot make promises. Thank you for reading and please enjoy chapter one when I finally post it


End file.
